


nihachu and minx being v soft

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: niki and minx being soft because they are flerting on the lohdies
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	nihachu and minx being v soft

  
“I - you can’t pick me up, Minx.” Niki tells her girlfriend flatly, getting a good stretch so that none of her muscles will strain when she attempts to pick her up. “Only Wilbur can, really.”

  
  
“Oh?” Minx raises an eyebrow, stretching her arms above her head. She clearly accepted the challenge. “Why don't we test it?”

  
  
Strong arms wrap around her waist tightly and suddenly she’s lifted off the ground. Minx makes note of just how light Niki is, able to lift her seven inches off the ground before legs hook around her waist. Arms latch around her neck, and she holds Niki tightly out of fear that she might drop her girlfriend.

  
  
The two lock eyes, Niki’s gorgeous deep blue eyes looking right at Minx’s seductive red lips, quickly snatching a kiss from her. She laughs at the flustered face Minx makes for a moment, clearly caught off guard by the sudden kiss before leaning in to grab much, much more.

-


End file.
